you_zitsufandomcom-20200222-history
You-Zitsu Wiki:Article Improvement project
Below are the guidelines of . Overview This project aims to improve the overall quality of articles by adding contents, references, or other missing items (such as headers, infoboxes, and templates) and revising faux, redundant, and irrelevant information. All editors are welcomed to join the project. A list of articles is provided in list tab that needs improvement with identified specific areas of the improvement. Tasks The tasks for the project is divided into five subsections as listed below: Draft Construction [Job Difficulty: ; Full Contribution Points: ] :#To ensure that all missing articles (or redlinks) are properly initiated. :#To make the articles strictly following the Layout Guide. General Article Expansion [Job Difficulty: ; Full Contribution Points: ] :#To expand the article which caters the guideline given at Manual of Style. Review and General Update [Job Difficulty: ; Full Contribution Points: ] :#To review, rewrite & general update. :#To tidy plot sections. Text Rewrite [Job Difficulty: ; Full Contribution Points: ] :#To reduce texts to sum up contents. Proper Referencing [Job Difficulty: ; Full Contribution Points: ] :#To add references in order to assure correct information by following the Sourcing Guide. :#To assure references are reputable and correct, properly placed as well as remove false references. How to Participate Three prerequisites: (1) A registered Wikia account, (2) free time, and (3) spirit of volunteering. Once you have these three, you're ready to go for the community project. Browse the list of articles in need of improvement. When claiming an article, copy the code written on the pre-formatted box after clicking the . Paste the code from the clipboard to on-going projects tab. Note that the contributions will only be counted when an official project job template is properly presented in the mentioned tab. After accomplishing the selected task, change the input for status parameter from " " to " " and move it to the respective section. The board of associate members will review the task. Once they're done assessing the task, they will move the project job template to accomplished tab if it is done properly. If you believe an article should be added to the project, please use comment on this blog. The staff will check it over and add it to the project if it is determined to need work. Contribution Reward For those who greatly contribute to the project, in other words, editors with at least contribution points may receive a userbox reward associated with the project by the wiki staff. Rules # Contribution points are only awarded if and only if the following are accomplished: #* Improvement of the selected task. #* Fully-signed project job template at on-going projects tab. #* Task rating of the board of associate members. User(s) who receive/s perfect task rating will garner full contribution points. #** An automatic full contribution points is given to tasks regarding image gallery given that at least one properly-captioned image is present and the page is categorized as image gallery. # The class grade of tasks are non-interchangeable unless otherwise stated by the board of associate members. #* A project job that is under the task for draft construction, when completely and properly written—equipped with necessary details, templates, sections, files, and references—can lead to a special consideration of having a full additional contribution points. # If you desire to join to a task that has a " " status, do NOT simply change the project job template by adding your name. It is advisable to personally message the present member of the task and let them add you as a joint member. #* There can be only a maximum of people working on a task. A one person less per class level downgrade — meaning, for , , and tasks, the limit is three, two, and one person, respectively. # Be considerable with others. As soon as you have around 5 on-going projects on your plate, it is recommended to finish all of them before taking another task. # Have fun with editing. Yes, it's a tedious task but what comes after — the fulfillment after giving your best to help community grow — is irreplaceable and significant. On-Going Projects /On-Going Projects /On-Going Projects}} Completed Articles /Accomplishments /Accomplishments}}